


Something Meaningful

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: Chris misses Ann. Post S04E20, 'The Debate'.
Relationships: Ann Perkins/Chris Traeger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Something Meaningful

Everything is fine. This is fine. He will be fine. Nope, didn't work. Ann rejected him, he ran some stairs, now he's in his apartment, doing nothing. 

Whenever his life went wrong, he would exercise and exercise and exercise. But now, he couldn't bring himself to do anything. It was weird. He almost wanted to eat a bunch of fatty food. Almost. 

He wasn't used to rejection. Sure he's had a few breakups, a couple people dumped him, but... this was different somehow. 

He tried to think logically. He's still her boss, so if she said yes, and Leslie won, where would they be? It would be Leslie and Ben all over again, pining away until they couldn't take it anymore. 

But it wouldn't be. Ann didn't want him. Did anyone? Sure, he could go to a bar and women would buy him drinks, but he wanted something different. Something meaningful. 

Someone he can come home to. 

And if that person happens to look exactly like Ann, well, that's his business.


End file.
